vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riza Sotone
multilingualism? Not possible my friend... She is still using a Japanese voicebank and has her limits. Even if you use her phonetic system for the relivent phonemes, you still have limits. One-Winged Hawk 08:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it is. The beauty of making do with what you have is what it's all about. Less is more. 08:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Not convinced... Even the Japanese voice banks only produce half gtood engrish at the most. Making do with what you got? Some languages have things inside of them that even the Engloids can't replicate. Even Sonika can't do every language despite what Zero-G claimed, but she is the closet the Vocaloids get. The claim of multi is a boastful claim, but alas not possible. If its a English voicebank it has more chance of replicating it, but if its just Japanese with only 5 true vowel sounds for starters. Perhaps if you smudged all voicebanks together you'd get it, but no one single voicebank can pull off perfectness without heavy editing. One-Winged Hawk 15:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I've seen this fanmade get mocked for claiming its level of abilities so I'm removing the claim from the wikia. While its okay for you to claim what you want off the wikia, on the wikia a statement of claim can't be maintained because its factually not possible. Sadly, despite what the creator of it thinks, your still only using the equallent phonetics regardless and there will be things every Vocaloid cannot replicate. this example shows Tonio replicating the Japanese language using Prima and Leon's dictionaries, and there are gaps even if you use them for the vocaloids they were made for. Its physically not possible for any vocaloid to mimick any language to the core. :::Good luck promoting her off the wikia, but otherwise, be aware your claim isn't 100% fool proof. One-Winged Hawk 15:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::But see, that's the point. You make do with what you got. And stretch their limits. There's gaps, but are you gonna simply stop there and concede? Riza is the embodiment of people who do not accept the limitations of vocaloid and go out of their comfort zones to take what they do to new heights. There are people out there who will not take "it's not possible" as an answer. Even innovators and inventors were once branded as fools. Sure, I haven't done much of this multilingualism-- yet. But that doesn't mean it is impossible. It is only ourselves that says it is impossible. I've started by adapting Miku and all other vocaloids to another language. The results are mixed, but that's to be expected. I've gotten my fair share of good results and that shows what Riza can do is not impossible. O Herman 17:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, when you bring me proof the variant is as good as you say it is... Then it stays on the page, until then, its a baseless claim and one that has seen this variant already get mocked on places for such a thing. One-Winged Hawk 20:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::-___- YOU are such a hassle. I won't hide my displeasure that I HAVE to put up stuff for this. Ah what the hell. O Herman 20:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Its not much of a hassle. With the doubts and all of her abilities I've seen around forums, concepts being passed around without any form of proof of cablities is notable. Anyone can write "My fanmade is brilliant!" but without proof its a baseless claim or concept or whatever you call it. I also am having a hard time believeing theres a making setting thats going to make Miku sing better then other vocaloids that have overall better language capabilties, especially after I heard her youtube video and heard the usual Miku level of engrish. :::::::Its competeing with the capablities Luka has between her English and Japanese and Sonika's claim... And note, Sonika's claim is also an imperfection. One-Winged Hawk 20:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It's not competing unless I say it is explicitly better and consistently make other insane claims like that (eg. 'Much better than Luka or Sonika!' and such). Perhaps you're just misunderstanding something. If the beef you have is the proof of concept, I'll need time to upload them, and lately I'm going through something pretty difficult irl. But imperfection is a given in this world and making that your basis seems moot. No one can claim perfection, and neither have I made claims for such. O Herman 15:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Every Vocaloid page would have "capable of singing english/Japanese" on it from your point of view since everyone can be made to "sing another language" by your books. I'm saying the phonetics for every language just are not there in one single vocaloid. If she was using an english voicebank, which is what I keep noting. While claiming perfection isn't possible on any language that is meant for just one, doesn't that also render my point true I've been making; physically its NOT possible to say this on the wikia! The wikia is looking bad for hosting that comment, claim or concept and you've pretty much been admitting it constantly - you admit it isn't 100% solid, at least yet anyway. ::::::::::At the end of the day, a variant is just a voice configuration after all... Personnelity and mascot are yours to command, but I have to doubt all the things it represents that the statement is being put out here. Also, the last update I can find of her is 11 months ago, which leds me to believe she is an inactive variant. While you can say "I'm working on other things" I also note you've done other things without using her in the past 11 months. This is sort of making her look like an abandoned concept, while you continue to update her... I'm not doubting your skills, but I am doubting enough to join the leagues of many who don't think the concept behind her is serious and the wikia has plenty of non-serious variants and fanmades. One-Winged Hawk 21:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Also even with the new rewriting, the page still gives the impression there is a "magic" setting that will unlock capablities otherwise hidden. One-Winged Hawk 22:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Just starting http://vocaloid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riza_Sotone&oldid=27519 Thats the version with the main template, I'm going to transfer information across from there, but the main layout is up. One-Winged Hawk 08:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Argh! Need better colours that match her attaire on her info box... But otherwise the core is now established. I leave O Herman to sort out the main details. The new layout works at least even from a less then known fanmade. One thing I will note though, is that this pretty much needs to have its history section filled, but it does help determine the real effort to into a fanmade because if you can fill that bit with a little bit more information then normal, its a more thoughtful fanmade the way I look at it. One-Winged Hawk 09:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC)